The proposal is for a method for base calling to detect polymorphism rates in pools of DNA samples. The idea is to adapt the computer program PolyPhred that can score heterozygosity in diploid samples, to be able to score allele frequencies in pooled DNA samples. Application of the new program, PolyPop, to TCR-Vbeta seems a good choice.